Shinigami
by BlitzRoxas
Summary: Kurama's soulmate from long ago is now enrolled at his school, and is being chased by the minions of the warlord Kishiro, when Hiei finds out who she is, will he tell Kurama, and will Kurama help her?
1. a dark light in the forest

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just play with the characters. All characters that do not appear in the series belong to me, as well as the storyline. If you want to use them, please ask.  
  
Hiei: Who would want to play with your characters anyway?  
  
Shini: -_- grrrr.  
  
Warning, this story will be YAOI in the future, and LIME. Thank you. Also, there is death and angst, as well as the whole romance thing, so if any of this turns your stomach, I'd advise you to leave now.  
  
Pairings (in future eps. This one is just KuramaxOC): KxHxOC, YukinaxBotan, KuwabaraxYuusuke, and KoenmaxKeiko. (I know, I'm twisted. I've read too many good and twisted fanfic authors out there. ^_^V)  
  
Kurama: Yes, you are twisted.  
  
Kuwabara: What possessed you to put me and YUUSUKE together, for Kami- sama's sake?  
  
Shini: Author's privelege. Ja!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinigami- a Dark Light in the Forest  
  
By Shinigami_femme  
  
The rhythmic thumping of running feet interrupted the stillness of the night. A young child opened bright amethyst eyes, making not a sound, clutched tightly in the arms of a young male Youko, a Fox Spirit with long silver hair, sprinting recklessly through the trees. Bamboo leaves fluttered to the forest floor in the wake of the fleeing man, as the thunder of hooves and baying of hounds were just beginning to be heard in the distance.  
  
  
  
The Valley of the Angel's Tears was a peaceful place, bright and happy with the sounds of laughing children, the smells of baking bread and natural perfumes. Male Youko with bright fur and long silken hair walked through the forest collecting plants and herbal medicines, while others practiced fighting using weapons and plant magic. Their women cared for infants and baked bread while the young men and boys caught fish in a nearby stream. Little girls, with bright ribbons tied about their ears and tails, danced in the village square, celebrating the dawning of the spring equinox. A lone human woman sat beneath a sakura tree outside her husband's den playing with her five-year-old daughter.  
  
"Ohayo, Nuriko-sama! I brought flowers for Shichi-kun!" The dark haired woman looked up in surprise, as a wreath of purple orchids was waved temptingly in front of her daughter's fascinated gaze. A silver haired Youko with bright gold eyes smiled at her, and then returned his attention to teasing the giggling little girl.  
  
"Ohayo, Kurama-san. How was the hunt?" Nuriko smiled at the 3,000 year old Fox Spirit sitting crosslegged before her. How the long lived Youko Kurama could find pleasure in visiting with her young daughter, she couldn't fathom. Kurama continued to tease little Shichiko with the wreath, his eyes bright and happy, so unlike the usual deameanor of the infamous Youko theif. He teased Shichiko mercilessly, knowing that she would figure out a way to get the flowered wreath from him before too long. Nuriko looked between her daughter and the notorious Youko thief and shook her head. "Kurama! The hunt?"  
  
Kurama started out of his intense scrutiny, smiling slightly as he realized that he'd been so engrossed in Shichiko's laughter that he'd completely forgotten that Nuriko was there. "Oh, gomen ne, Nuriko-sama. The hunt went well. Many of the animals are venturing out again."  
  
Kurama plucked Shichiko from the ground and placed her in his lap. "Kura- chan is pretty," Shichiko giggled, reaching up to touch Kurama's smiling face.  
  
"Why, thank you for the compliment, Shichi-kun," Kurama laughed as he affixed the wreath to her silvery hair. "I think you are very pretty as well." Kurama tilted her chin up with one hand and gave her a light kiss on the nose.  
  
A white furred Youko with bright blue eyes came up the road, a large pole slung over one shoulder, three white rabbits hanging from one end. "So, Kurama, that's where you've run off to! I should have known." Youko Kourenai put the rabbits in a basket next to the small group. He tousled Kurama's hair as he walked over and gave Nuriko a kiss. "Why do you insist on spending so much time around my wife and daughter, hmm?"  
  
"Didn't you know? Nuriko and I are having a secret affair!" Kurama smiled in mischievous delight, and Shichiko started giggling into her hand. Soulmate, Kurama thought to himself, in irony. She's my soulmate. I've spent three thousand years searching for a girl who wasn't even born yet. Hunh. Maybe it makes sense. If she were as old as me, I wouldn't get to watch her grow up.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, thief-boy. Did you make that wreath, Shichiko?" Kourenai smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Nn-nh. Kura-chan made it, isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Hai. It's ve-" Suddenly, the screams of horses were heard in the distance, and the village went up in flames. Kourenai looked up sharply and swore. "It's them. They're finally here."  
  
Kurama jumped up, Shichiko in his arms. He looked behind him toward the sound of horses coming fast. "Kishiro. Shit! Why can't that asshole take a hint?!"  
  
Kourenai grabbed the pole from where he had dropped it. "Kurama, get Nuriko and Shichiko to safety. I'll buy you some time."  
  
"No, I'm staying with you."  
  
"But, Nuriko-"  
  
"If you die, I die. I'll fight by your side, but I will not run from a battle when my being there could mean your life. Kurama can take Shichiko to safety. Those assholes won't get their hands on my daughter!" Nuriko walked into the den, her face devoid of all expression. She emerged with a katana unsheathed in one hand.  
  
"Good-bye, boku no sakura-ko. Take good care of her, thief." Kourenai kissed Shichiko on the forehead and backed away.  
  
"Kurama, go. You know where my family is. Take her there. She should be safe." Kurama nodded and spun around, breaking for the tree line at top speed. The wreath of flowers fell from Shichiko's hair and fluttered to the ground unnoticed.  
  
As Kurama sprinted desperately through the forest towards the gate to the Ningenkai, he heard the sounds of battle behind him. He heard ringing metal and then, "I won't let you have her!" A scream sounded through the trees, then all was silent, save for Shichiko's breath puffing lightly against his chest as he ran.  
  
In the distance, Kurama could hear men shouting. "The child has got to be around here somewhere! Everyone spread out! Find the half-breed!" Kurama increased his pace, as Shichiko stared up at her savior with impassive eyes, no longer the innocent girl she had been only twenty minutes before.  
  
Barking could be heard in the distance, and the scream of horses and thundering of hooves against the forest floor urged him on. "Kuso! They've let out the dogs," Kurama gasped as he jumped from tree to tree. He ran for hours, using all his skills as a master thief to evade his pursuers. He leapt through the Ningen Gate at top speed, just barely clearing the upper edge in his haste to get through. He landed softly on the other side, breathing a sigh of relief before once again breaking into a dead run toward safety.  
  
It was early evening when Kurama arrived in Southern Honshu, the home of the Nuriko's family seat, buzoku no houou. When he reached the clan's estate lands, Kurama carried Shichiko up to the main house and knocked. As they waited for the door to open, Kurama placed Shichiko on her feet and knelt in front of her. "You'll be living here for awhile, Shichi-kun. I'll come back for you when it's safe. I promise. "  
  
"I understand, Kura-chan. I'll miss you, but I know you have to go." Shichiko's face was solemn as she stared into Kurama's golden eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I have to leave now. I'm going to backtrack and try to draw off the hounds. I'll be back, but until then, take this. You can give it back to me next time I see you." Kurama pulled a thin bangle from his wrist, and handed it to Shichiko.  
  
A housemaid opened the door to the large mansion and screamed. Shichiko and Kurama looked up in surprise as the woman collapsed in the doorway. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Ningen no baka."  
  
The butler burst through the door bearing a large pole arm, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two Youko on the doorstep. Shichiko turned to look at him, and he dropped his weapon in shock. "Miss Shichiko! Lord Kurama! What happened, where is Miss Nuriko?"  
  
"It was Kishiro. They attacked the village. It was burning when we left. Nuriko-sama and Kourenai stayed behind to slow down our pursuers. It is unlikely that they survived. Nuriko-sama asked me to bring Shichiko here. Please take care of her until I return, Ishin. I'm counting on you to keep her safe." Kurama leaned toward Shichiko and gave her a chaste kiss. "I will return for you, Shichi-kun. Wait for me."  
  
"I will take good care of her, Kurama-san. You have no need to fear for her safety here." Ishin pulled Shichiko closer to him in the lit doorway as Kurama turned and bounded away into the night.  
  
"I promise. I'll wait for you. Ja ne, Kurama-kun!" Shichiko waved at Youko's fleeing back until he disappeared from sight, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I'll be worthy of him. No matter what it takes.  
  
  
  
In the Valley of the Angel's Tears, the sky broke open and the tears of heaven fell upon the soil of the Makai. Petals of cherry blossoms drifted over a ruined village, and beneath a lone sakura tree, the body of a dead woman clutched a wreath of purple orchids, stained black with blood and rain. 


	2. the living angel of death

Shinigami2-the Living Angel of Death  
  
Sixteen years later...  
  
A lone young woman practiced katas in the midst of a bamboo forest. Her dark amethyst eyes sparkled as she swung her naginata around in a perfect arc, the small silver bangle on her left wrist sparkling in the light. Suddenly, the leaves started to fall in a torrent, and her stance changed. In an instant, she became a blur of movement, naginata flashing in graceful maneuvers, for those fast enought to trace the path of it's movements. She came to a halt as suddenly as she had started, and continued with her earlier practice. Beneath her dancing feet the leaves crinkled, each neatly bisected. When the next storm of leaves occurred, she once again became a blur of movement, then returned to her katas, then to repeat the process once more. She continued her lonely dance for what seemed forever, bent on a perfection that no one would notice, if they lived long enough to care.  
  
  
Kurama walked along the river path, lost in thought. The playful wind whipped strands of his bright red hair about, causing it to seem a living entity. His bright green eyes stared with deep concentration at the blood-red rose held in his pale hand. Suddenly, the rose changed color, becoming a pure white, tinged with a hint of purple, as he whispered into the air, "Shichiko."  
  
A black blur hopped from tree to tree, faster than the eye could catch, following the path of the red-haired boy. The blur stopped, and crouched low in a tree, staring intently at Kurama. The boy was short, with spiky black hair, and a white crest, like a star, in front. Suddenly, having come to a decision, the boy jumped down from the tree and raced over to the boy in pink.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Hiei." Kurama smiled, looking down at Hiei with a distinctive warmth in his eyes. Kurama held out the rose, his gaze trained toward the horizon, where water sparkled in the morning light.  
  
Hiei eyed the flower with something akin to weary resignation, taking it in one hand with reluctance showing clearly on his face. "Another one."  
  
Kurama turned to look at Hiei, an unreadable emotion crossing his face, then he smiled. "I'm late for school. Could you plant it for me, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Kurama felt more than saw the small fire demon disappear in a rush of wind. A sad look crossed into his eyes, before he banished it and continued on toward his school.   
  
  
Kurama sat in World Studies, chin propped on one hand, as he stared thoughtfully out the window. 'Sixteen years ago today, I had to leave her behind. Has it really been that long? I have to go back for her, but I'm not sure if she's even alive. What do I-"  
  
Kurama's thoughts were suddenly pulled back to the lecture as he felt a powerful youki in the building. What surprised him wasn't the power, but the feeling that he knew this power, though he didn't really recognize it.   
  
"Minamino-kun, could you answer the question please?" asked the teacher with some rancor.   
  
"Ano...gomen...." Kurama stood and rattled off the correct answer with no problem, even though his mind had been elsewhere during the course of the lecture. He was a perfect student, a fact which most teachers and students resented, even as they lusted after his body.  
  
As he made to sit down, the door to the classroom slid open, revealing a girl with metallic purple eyes and long platinum blonde hair pulled back in a braid. Their eyes met, and he felt an electric shock go through him. 'Shichiko.'  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Houou Shinigami-sama. Houou-sama, why don't you take the empty seat next to Minamino. He can show you around the school after class. Okay, where were we? Sokasa, what are the Tibetian monks, and who or what do they worship?"   
  
Kurama tore his gaze from Shinigami as she moved to sit beside him, and once again gazed out the window. His mind whirled with confusion. The girl next to him couldn't be Shichiko. His Shichi-kun was soft, and her heart was open to everyone. Shinigami's eyes were cold, and her heart was as closed and hard as a diamond.  
  
  
When the last bell finally rang, Kurama turned to tell Shinigami that he would take her around the school now. A fleeting expression crossed her face, but she blinked and it was gone, replaced by an infinite cold. "I don't need to be shown around the school. I already know my way. If you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do."  
  
Kurama watched Shinigami as she stalked away, a calm look on his face. The rest of the class stared after her, shock registering on their faces. Noone had ever blown of Minamino Shuuichi, until now. His eyes lowered in disappointment, and he stood up. As he walked out of the school building and began his customary breakneck run to escape his many admirers, he wished for a second chance to find Shichiko, the real Shichiko, again. 


	3. the painful memory of death

Shinigami3-The Painful Memory of Death  
  
Shinigami stood in a meadow, shielded by the trees on all sides. She held a naginata in one hand, swinging it around in a teardrop with practiced ease. She was sixteen years removed from her innocence, and had spent the last twelve years becoming the greatest fighter the world had ever seen. She hadn't been called Shichiko since the day her innocence died.   
  
**Flashback**  
Shichiko had followed Kurama, wanting to help. She was a half day's travel behind him, and gaining fast. It had taken her twelve hours to lose Ishin, and now she was moving at top speed. She crossed into the Makai at about noon, and she immediately knew that something was wrong. There had been a hunter in the viscinity recently, and the smell of blood was everywhere.   
  
She raced through the foliage, her heart beating fast in her chest. Shichiko broke through the treeline just in time to watch the hunter curse and sprint away. Her brain catalogued the glimpse she had of him, even as she scanned the area for enemies. Her eyes finally came to rest on a silver form lying prostrate on the ground, red blood staining the grass around it.   
  
"Kurama! No!" Shichiko screamed as she ran forward and collapsed next to her koi. She gathered his body in her small arms, tears running unchecked and unnoticed down her face. As her hot tears fell on Kurama's still face, her heart shattered in her chest, and she asked of the skies, "Kurama. What do I do without you now?"  
  
She lowered her head into her beloved koi's hair and wept for all she was worth, unmoving. The wind blew a sorrowful tune through the bamboo trees, and a young girl's soul died. When Ishin found her two hours later, this was the scene that greeted him.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Shinigami had spent the next five years hunting down the Neko who had killed Kurama. He died a very painful death. When she completed her task, she went back to the Ningenkai, going to school, and training in every martial form she could. At the age of sixteen, she left school, (with an invitation to return at any time) in order to fulfill a family debt. She fought a war in a distant land, for honor, and duty, and to save a land that would become worse than the Makai if she and her allies did not win. She made two lifelong friends in Althene and WarHammer, two women who fought beside her to save their homes, their families, and their lives.   
  
They won the war, but at a cost noone should have to pay. The three of them were the only ones, out of 10,000 men, to walk off the battlefield alive. She had left then, and gone back to Japan, ostensibly to continue her schooling, but in reality, she was running. Not running away, but running to her past, to a place where she might be able to do something to help the Youko of the Makai.  
  
She was running back to become a decoy. She was bait for a killer, the warlord Kishiro, who's hatred of humans and Youko alike was legendary. He would come for her, and she would die, but not before he did. Then her people, the last of those alive who mattered, would be safe.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the present as she sensed a force of A-class youkai heading fast in her direction. She looked up and continued her katas, acting as if she could not sense them.  
  
  
Hiei watched her from a concealed perch, wondering at her strategy. He knew there were demons coming, and he knew she knew, but she acted as if she didn't. What was going on?   
  
As the youkai burst into the clearing, she froze, naginata fully extended. When two of the three lept to attack, she parried easily, swinging the polearm around in a graceful arc. Hiei saw the third come at her from behind and swore.   
  
He leapt to stop the creature, even as he asked himself why he was bothering. His eyes narrowed as he blocked the creature's sword with his own. He and the girl were back to back, both tacitly acknowledging the other's presence, and acting as if they were on the same side. For now.  
  
Hiei and Shinigami both attacked at once, their weapons flashing in the sunlight. They sliced into their opponents, neatly killing them. Shinigami smirked, and lowered her naginata, as Hiei resheathed his blade.   
  
In the trees, another A-class youkai sprinted away, his thoughts in turmoil. The girl had an ally. He would have to tell his master about this. 


	4. of light and darkness

Shinigami4-Of Light and Darkness  
  
Hiei turned and looked at the girl he had just defended. Her quiet voice startled him, though he didn't show it.  
  
"I didn't need your help. By defending me, you have made of them an enemy, whether you wanted one or not." Shinigami looked at Hiei over her shoulder. He stared back, unblinking. "It is now my duty to make sure he doesn't kill you, because I was careless enough to drag you into it."  
  
"I don't want your protection. I can take care of myself, ningen. So, apparently, can you."  
  
"Yes. I am Shinigami."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Ano...why did you defend me?"  
  
"I don't know. Why were they attacking you?"  
  
"I'm half-Youko. Their master hates kitsune and human alike. He thinks any mating of the two, either through natural or magical means, is an abomination. He wishes to wipe out both species, and especially to kill me." Her eyes gain a distant look as speaks.  
  
"Then why are you here, in the open. Why don't you hide from him, or attack him directly?" Hiei growled as he regarded this new Youko.  
  
"I am...bait."  
  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, little more than a dark blur above the street. His thoughts were only half concentrating on his task, as he thought back to the girl in the forest. 'Angel of Death,' Hiei smirked. 'Hn. Appropriate.'   
  
He alighted with a soft swish outside Kurama's bedroom window, the tree there concealing his presence. Kurama was sitting at his desk, doing his ningen homework. Hiei debated in his mind wether or not to tell Kurama about the girl, and her problem.   
  
No, he had gotten himself into this, and he was going to get himself out. She had said, 'by defending me, you have made Kishiro your enemy, and he will not rest until he has hunted you down as well.'  
  
He didn't want Kurama to become an object of the warlord's vengeance. He would defend her alone.  
  
  
Shinigami walked into her lonely house. It was an old family estate that she had only recently opened up, as she needed a place to stay while she was in Tokyo. Ishin looked up as she entered, and she waved at him as she placed her naginata by the door.  
  
"Don't worry about the blood, Miss Shini, I'll clean it off after I finish dusting this statue."  
  
"Thank you, Ishin. I don't know what I'd do, without you." Shinigami walked into her grandfather's study and leaned against the nearest wall, her thoughts in turmoil. 'What was it he said his name was? Hiei. Flying shadow. It fits him rather well.' She slid down the wall and rested her cheek against its cool surface. 'Why did he have to get involved? Now I have another life to worry about. Another person I have to make sure doesn't get killed because of me.'  
  
Ishin came through the door a few minutes after she did, and laid her now clean naginata on the desk. "What happened?"  
  
Shinigami didn't bother trying to pretend she didn't know what he meant. "Three A-class youkai, a third hiding in the bushes. Two came at me from the front, one from behind."  
  
Ishin paled. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. Another youkai, this one S-class, I think, attacked the one that tried to backstab me. We won. But the fourth got away. Kishiro will know he helped me, and will hunt him down, just like he's hunting me." Shinigami looked down at her white-knuckled fists. "I have another soul on my conscience now. He laughed it off when I said that Kishiro would come after him. It's like he knows something I don't."  
  
Ishin dropped to his knees next to Shinigami, and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you feel that he's setting himself up for a fall. Anyone who's heard a loved one say that, only hours before he's found dead, would. But he's not Kurama."  
  
Shini unclenched her hands and hugged Ishin back. "I know that, in my heart. I also know that he probably can take care of himself. But so could Kurama. If it had been any other hunter, Kurama probably wouldn't have...but that hunter was the best. And he was on Kishiro's payroll. So Kurama died."  
  
"And you became a hunter. I still remember worrying about you, when you would go off to hunt and kill. The number of youkai you took out in one month...that is why they call you Shinigami."  
  
"They call me an Angel of Death, but the only thing I want is Kishiro's head on a pike, then I can go join Kurama in the afterlife."  
  
"I will miss you, Miss Shichiko, when that day comes."  
  
"I know Ishin, I'll miss you too." Shinigami looked up at Ishin, and hugged him tighter. She knew the day would be coming soon. 


	5. Secrets and Revelations

As Hiei followed the girl to school, he wondered for the nth time why he was doing this. He should be making sure Kurama didn't run into trouble on his way to school, not babysitting this stupid ningen girl.  
  
He started in surprise as she turned into Kurama's school. He flitted ahead and came to rest in a tree outside Kurama's classroom. Kurama was already inside, and seemed unharmed. Hiei breathed as small sigh of relief, the sound almost inaudible. He went back to watching Shinigami as she came up the walk to the school building. She came to a stop under his tree and looked up into the branches, her eyes meeting his. Hiei just barely avoided falling out of the tree in shock.  
  
"Heh. Decided to be my guardian angel, have you? Just don't get yourself caught." She shouldered her bag and walked into the building, her eyes twinkling at the thought of the dour youkai falling out of a tree.  
  
  
  
As Shinigami sat down in the Recent World History classroom, she pulled out a pair of headphones and slipped them on. The teacher gave her an appraising look as he handed out the tests.  
  
Kurama looked at her curiously, watching her mark off the answers one by one. He turned and concentrated on his own work, wondering how she knew this all so easily. The bonus question threw him for a loop, until he remembered the news report he had seen the week before.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"And now, we'll go to Ahiko for an in-depth report of the end of hostilities in the country of..." Kurama looked out of the kitchen at the report his stepfather was watching.  
  
"That looks interesting."  
  
"It is. Why don't you come join me? They're talking about the end of the war." Kurama nodded and went to sit next to his 'tousan.  
  
"-was ended by three young women who single handedly stopped the advance of the enemy troops." A short clip is shown of three women slicing their way through a platoon of soldiers like they were made of putty, not skin and bones. One of the girls caught Kurama's eye, as her blood-stained platinum hair pulled free of its braid. "The women you are watching are called the Triad by the people who live in this area. They have no apparent leader, and are incredibly antisocial, apparently, but this small country would not exist but for their aid. The tall one is WarHammer, who hails form the forests on the western peninsula, the dark-haired one is Althene, an expert fighter from inner reaches, and the last is Shinigami, lauded as the angel of Death, who is rumored to come from the island country of Japan, though the rumors have yet to be substantiated. According to satellite pictures, these three women went into the last battle with a force of 2,000 men, against a force of 50,000 men, and were the only ones to come back out alive. That includes the enemy troops. Apparently the angel of death has earned her wings-"  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Kurama suddenly started and looked over at Shinigami, who was now leaning back in her chair and smirking out the window at something. He shook his head and went back to answering his test, then handed it in to the teacher. As he walked back to his seat, he saw what Shinigami had been looking at.  
  
Hiei glowered at Kurama and the girl from his perch on the tree growing outside near the side of the school building. Shinigami raised her eyebrow at him and he bared his teeth. If it weren't for the malicious look in his eye, and the relatively sharp canines revealed, one would almost think he was smiling. Kurama gave him a confused look, before going back to his seat.  
  
Shini turned around and looked at the front of the room, where the teacher was gathering up the tests. "Alright class, go to lunch while I grade these. When you get back I'll tell you what your answers were, and we'll move on to electives."  
  
Shini stood up, and walked out of the classroom, heading toward the roof. Kurama did the same. They had entirely different reasons, though. Shini wanted to avoid talking to people while she ate, and Kurama wanted desperately to speak to Hiei about that death glare he intercepted.  
  
As Kurama arrived at the top of the school building, Hiei was already there, engaged in what was, for him, a heated conversation, with the new student.  
  
"I didn't ask you to follow me. You're already on Kishiro's hit list for helping me back in the forest. You don't need to keep putting yourself in danger. Your part is over, just take care of your own." Shinigami looked out over the city, an unreadable emotion crossing her face. "I don't want to lose someone else. Never again. Never again will I believe when I hear someone say, I'll come back."  
  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need a protector, or someone to worry about me," Hiei growled, his red eyes glowing with angry pride.  
  
Shini turned to face the small fire demon, her eyes impassive and her heart once again as cold as stone. "So could he."  
  
As Shini walked back down into Meiow High School, Kurama approached Hiei. "So that evil glare I saw earlier wasn't aimed at me." Hiei sat on the top of the low wall keeping the students on the roof from accidentally falling to their deaths. Kurama embraced him from behind, and stayed there with his chin resting on top of Hiei's head. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Hiei stared straight ahead, not answering. He imperceptibly leaned into his taller ittoshi's embrace, closing his eyes as he thought of what could happen to the half-ningen if what Shinigami said was true. Kishiro and his men had killed a tribe of full Youko, some of them far beyond S-class. Hiei considered his silence the only way to keep the kitsune safe.  
  
Kurama sighed. He knew that Hiei wouldn't say anything- he was too protective. From what he had overheard, the young Jaganshi had fallen into something that was likely to get him killed. Kurama pulled Hiei tighter into his arms, and resigned himself to sleepless nights until this was resolved. He'd talk to Koenma in the morning. 


End file.
